This invention relates to the cultivation of potted plants and more particularly to apparatus for enhancing the cultivation of hanging plants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,179, issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Johnson et al., the problems encountered in preparing a hanging plant with stems emerging from various openings in the container for enhanced appearance are discussed. A pot with two rigid interlocking sections is disclosed with slots between the sections providing openings into which plants may be inserted before locking the two sections together. This arrangement permits the placement of the plants only at predetermined positions at a single level, greatly limiting the artistic freedom of the user and the potential for enhanced appearance and utility of various arrangements of the plants in a hanging pot.